Point of View
by Cloverfish
Summary: Awalnya, kurasa peribahasa "menggarami lautan" berlaku untuknya.' Bagaimana pandangan seseorang berubah saat melihat orang lain menempa maut. Hinata's PoV.


**Point of View**

That point of view, changing slowly after time

* * *

**Before we begin**: Kenapa saya jadi demen nulis fanfiction dengan tema 'fall in love'? -coughaliascough- Yasudahlah. Anyway, satu lagi oneshot dari saya untuk fandom yang sudah berumur sangat tua ini. Oh iya, hampir lupa. Fanfic ini ditulis berdasarkan sudut pandang Hinata. Duh. Disclaimer? Emang masih perlu ya? Namanya juga fanfiction...

* * *

_That first time I saw him, I thought he was stupid._

Ya, awalnya, kurasa dia hanyalah orang yang bodoh, yang tidak tahu kapan harus menyerah. Awalnya, kukira dia hanyalah orang yang tidak mengerti, kenapa ada istilah yang disebut dengan 'menyerah'. Awalnya, kukira dia hanyalah orang yang bodoh, yang hanya tahu caranya untuk berusaha sekuat tenaga dan menuai udara pada akhirnya.

Awalnya, kurasa peribahasa 'menggarami lautan' berlaku untuknya.

_But when he passed my expectations, I felt something in this heart._

Saat kulihat dia di ruangan yang sama denganku, aku mulai merubah pandanganku kepadanya. Mungkin dia tidak terlalu bodoh. Aku hanya mendengarkan dari jauh ceritanya, bagaimana dia akhirnya berhasil mencapai apa yang selama ini diinginkannya dengan berusaha keras dengan menantang maut. Aku tidak berani memandang matanya—tidak, aku tidak berani memandangnya sama sekali.

Kurasa aku malu karena pandanganku kepadanya pertama kali.

_Days, weeks, he kept trying hard, and I started to find him attracting._

Aku semakin sering mengikutinya dengan diam-diam. Melihat bagaimana dia terus berjuang untuk mengalahkan rivalnya. Melihat bagaimana dia benar-benar menganggap serius motivasi yang terus mendorongnya untuk maju. Melihat bagaimana dia menolak untuk menyerah saat dia terjatuh. Aku menjadi semakin malu. Pandanganku salah.

Aku ingat, pandanganku terhadap orang yang berjuang keras. Mereka hanya tidak mengerti kapan harus menyerah, mereka hanya berjuang demi sesuatu yang tak mungkin mereka raih...

Kurasa pandangan itu memang salah. Jika kulihat luka-luka di kaki dan tangannya, aku ingat bagaimana dia terus berjuang demi 'sesuatu'. Sesuatu yang diyakininya akan didapatkannya.

_When I finally have the courage to talk, I couldn't find the right words._

Kurasa aku mengerti kenapa kakak menganggapku lemah. Tidak, mungkin dia tidak menganggapku lemah karena pandanganku. Kurasa dia menganggapku demikian karena aku tidak memiliki keberanian.

Namun keberanian itu, keberanian untuk berusaha...

Keberanian itu mulai muncul dalam diriku. Melihat usahanya untuk maju, melihat bagaimana dia menahan rasa sakit untuk menang...semua itu memberiku keberanian perlahan-lahan. Pandanganku berubah. Aku tidak lagi menganggap remeh orang yang berusaha. Bahkan aku sendiri pun mulai berubah.

Tetapi tetap saja...meski dengan keberanian itu...aku tetap tidak dapat mencapai apa yang kuinginkan. Apakah ini berarti aku memang tidak diijinkan untuk maju oleh nasib?

_And when I have no courage, those words are on the tip of my tongue._

Nasib.

"Kakak" selalu berbicara tentang nasib. Bagaimana kehidupan seseorang dikuasai oleh nasib. Bagaimana kehidupan seseorang telah ditentukan sejak awal. Aku hanya menyetujui perkataannya. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan keberanian itu di depannya. Namun aku mulai bisa menghadapinya sejak melihatnya. Aku berani melawannya demi apa yang aku harapkan.

Tetap saja aku kalah. Pandanganku tentang nasib terkunci oleh kekalahanku.

_But jolly! One morning, I finally find both that courage, and those words!_

Namun setelah tahu bagaimana dia mengalahkan 'nasib'nya, dan mengalahkan "kakak", semangatku perlahan-lahan kembali. Dan aku pun sadar, aku menyukainya. Bukan hanya sebagai teman, tetapi aku menyukainya dari dalam hatiku.

_Now that I have both of them, I shall seek him out and tell him a story._

Kini aku hanya perlu menunggunya untuk siap menerima apa yang akan kukatakan. Entah apakah dia akan menerimanya atau tidak, namun aku yakin, bukan hanya nasib yang memegang hasilnya. Kalaupun dia menolaknya, aku akan mengerti. Tidak selamanya kita mendapat apa yang kita mau, namun setidaknya kita telah berusaha untuk apa yang kita mau itu.

Aku akan tetap menganggapnya seseorang yang penting dalam hidupku.

_I will tell him his story from my point of view.

* * *

_

**Akh, geje kah? Bagus kah? Romantic kah? Jelek kah? -dihantam palunya Metis p3Fes- I need your comments, readers. By the way, teks yang english, boleh kedengeran seperti lagu, tapi itu saya susun sendiri :D Maka dari itulah, jangan heran kalau memang nggak ada lagu yang liriknya kayak gitu, hohoho...  
**


End file.
